Ryder Kaziharu
Ryder Kaziharu is a young ''Valerionite, ''an alien with a human appearance that possesses supernatural powers. Ryder is 400 years old, while physically he is only 15 years old. Ryder is one of the main protagonists and also one of the Chosen Three, alongside fellow non-humans Teddy Darkstar and Gideon Gates. Appearance Ryder is noticeably taller than Teddy, at 5"9 and he weighs 151 lbs. Ryder has jet-black hair, which naturally sticks up the way it does. Because of his Valerionite blood, Ryder's hair has a strong resistance to gel, so even maximum-strength gel cannot keep Ryder's hair slicked back at all. Ryder has brown eyes. Ryder, much like Teddy, gets criticism on his rather unruly hair from the adult humans but humans Teddy's age think his hair is cool-looking. As far as clothes go, Ryder has his own style. Ryder is never seen without an orange jacket of some sort, which is a trademark of his. Ryder usually wears an orange jacket over a blue t-shirt, although on some occasions he has been known to tie his jacket around his waist and wear it that way. Ryder also wears blue jeans and plain black sneakers. Ryder wears orange because it is his "inner color" and sort of his signature, in a way. Early Life and History Ryder was born Ryder Mykael Kaziharu to King Raa of the Valerionites and his wife, Queen Ember on July 12th of an unspecified year. King Raa originally intended Ryder to become a Valerionite Prince (despite the fact there is a king, the 9 Valerionite Princes are Valerionite's primary leadership), but the legacy of the Chosen Three was revealed, so Ryder was not made a Prince so he could carry on his legacy as a Chosen One. Ryder has two younger brothers, 300 year old Roy (physically age 13) and 75 year old Radon (physically age 6). Both of his younger brothers went on to become Valerionite Princes, with Roy becoming the Prince of the Titans (Clan specializes in Controlling Weather/Calling Storms) and Radon becoming the Prince of the Skyriders (Skyriders clan specializes in understanding/speaking to/befriending Dragons). Ryder began to exhibit his status as one of the Chosen Three early on, and Ryder's teacher at his Valerionite school often commented on his rising power. At his Valerionite school, Ryder was considered a remarkable student and he showed great capacity and potential of being a hero in his future. As a youth, Ryder was finally sent to Earth to go study abroad in a hidden Neo-Valerionite village called Argenkun. It was here that young Ryder met Teddy Darkstar and Billy X, whom he would later fight alongside in the rebellion against Deathshade. Ryder first met Gideon when the legacy of the Chosen Three was being explained to himself, Teddy and Gideon but it would not be until his year of 7th grade with Teddy that he would meet Gideon again, who would aid them in a first altercation with Deathshade alongside Jake Lien and Brayden Liu, two humans born with powers. In his 6th grade year with Teddy, his fellow Valerionites Kero Krokkun, Kaylie Starr, and Damien and Kaemon Kawarii would arrive to join them on Earth, but none of them would be involved until after the first confrontation with Deathshade. Personality Even when he was very young, Ryder was known for having a very sweet and loving personality. Several adults in his life including his father King Raa, his teachers from the Valerionite school and Elder, who tutored Ryder prior to his being sent to Earth noticed his incredible capacity to love and be good. Even his temporary teachers at Argenkun noticed this. Ryder has a very sweet personality and despite his immense physical strength and power, Ryder is sensitive. Ryder is very close to his friends and allies no matter who they are. Ryder has even shown concern for the less than enthusiastic members like Gideon Gates. Ryder is also very curious and this is often the source of his constant question-asking with Teddy. To Ryder, curiosity killed the cat is not true because Ryder has a firm belief that if one wants to understand something better, they should try looking at it from all sides and perspectives. Category:Abandoned Characters